Only You
by Bosan Hidup
Summary: Sasuke, pemuda miskin yang ternyata menyimpan perasaan kepada, Sakura. Anak majikannya. Namun, pada suatu hari. Sakura pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah lama tak berjumpa. Ia dan Sakura bertemu lagi. Tetapi berubah kenyataan. Kini Sakura yang ia temui berbeda. Tapi cinta masa kecilnya belum terhapus dari hati pria bermata onyx itu/DLDR/SasuSaku/Oneshoot!


**Aku tanpamu kini tak dapat hidup  
tanpamu apa 'lah arti keberadaanku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke POV

"Kaa-chan, ini apa?"

Aku hanya berniat, mencari kedua orang tuaku. Aku terpisah di ruangan yang penuh orang dewasa. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, sekarang aku hanya berdiri menatap seorang anak perempuan, dia seumuran denganku. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kalung yang di pasangkan oleh ibunya.

"Honey, kamu harus terlihat cantik untuk malam ini."

Sial, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah anak perempuan itu. Kenapa dia menatap kaca itu terus.

"Kaa-san ke kamar mandi dulu. Jangan tinggalin Kaa-san, yah!"

Aku melihat Rin-sama masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di kamar itu, meninggalkan anak perempuan itu sendirian. Oh, iyah. Kenapa aku memanggil wanita dewasa tadi dengan embel-embel sama? Karena mulai hari ini, aku dan keluargaku menjadi maid di keluarga Haruno. Aku tidak tahu pasti, seluk beluk keluarga Haruno, yang aku tahu. Keluarga Haruno adalah konglomerat terkaya Se-asia. Banyak foto mereka yang di muat di majalah-majalah, dan mereka masuk kedalam orang-orang penting di asia ini.

Kret..

Ck, kenapa aku begitu ceroboh. Aku benar-benar seperti penguntit sekarang.

"Siapa disana?"

Aku menelan ludah. Karena sudah kepalang, lebih baik aku masuk saja, dan minta maaf kepada anak perempuan itu-maksudku Nona, daripada aku disangka penguntit. Kulangkahkan kedua kaki mungilku mendekat ke arahnya.

Dalam sekejab mata aku langsung terpana. Aku melihat wajah Nona-majikan mudaku. Kedua bola mata hijau cerah, kulit putih mulus, dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Tapi, kedua onyxku masih terus menatap paras ayunya.

"Hai."

Aku benar-benar menyukainya, untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Only You

Disclamers: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by: White Fox

Main pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Drama, & Romance

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Typo, Songfict, Longshoot, Oneshoot, Ide Pasaran, OOC, Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Rin-sama telah memasuki pelataran Tokyo Hiden School. Tempatku dan Sakura akan mengenyam pendidikan dasar. Dari kaca mobil aku melihat berbagai anak seusiaku sedang bermain dengan riangnya. Hah, aku heran kenapa mereka senang sekali bermain, berlarian tidak tentu arah.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo, Honey. Sekarang waktunya untuk sekolah."

"Kaa-chan, nanti Kaa-chan yang jemput Saku?"

Terlihat Rin-sama mengelus sayang surai pink Sakura.

"Iyah, Honey."

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mencium pipi ibunya. Kemudian membuka pintu mobil. Aku pun menyusulnya.

"Jaa ne, Kaa-chan."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Walaupun terkadang dia suka menyebalkan juga di lain waktu. Tapi, aku tetap saja suka dengan senyumnya.

"Ayo, Sasu-chan."

Aku merasakan hangatnya genggaman mungil tangannya. Aku benar-benar sangat mengagguminya.

"Hn."

Kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas kami. Tidak sedikit yang memperhatikan kami. Tapi, siapa peduli. Aku hanya pengawal sekaligus teman Sakura. Dia 'lah Nona-ku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jika aku terpisah darimu  
maka, aku juga akan terpisah dari diriku**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng

Bunyi bel lonceng terdengar. Waktu ini 'lah aku bisa makan bersama Sakura. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati Sakura, yang kuyakini ia sedang mempersiapkan segala makanannya.

"Sasu-chan kita makan bersama, yah! Sini, kamu duduk di sampingku."

Tubuhku merespon sendiri. Susah sekali untuk menolak sekali saja permintaan dari Sakura, yang notabene adalah anak majikanku.

"Hn."

"Kamu bawa apa. Aku bawa bento, loh!"

Terlihat Sakura membuka kotak bento miliknya. Setelah melihat isinya, Sakura menutup lagi bekalnya tanpa bersuara. Tindakannya membuat kedua alisku menyatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada tomat di bekalku, aku benci tomat!"

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirku, "Buka lagi bekalmu sekarang."

Kedua iris teduh itu menatapku dengan sorotan 'kau mau apa?'

"Cepat, buka saja."

Terdengar helaan nafas pasrah yang tertangkap di indra pendengaranku. Sakura membuka lagi bekalnya. Benar saja, ada tiga irisan tomat ada di bekal Sakura. Pantas saja dia tidak mau makan. Tanpa pikir panjang. Aku menyendok tiga irisan tomat itu, lalu menaruhnya di bekalku.

"Sekarang makan 'lah"

Senyum merekah kembali di bibirnya. Dengan riang Sakura mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua.

"Ittadakimashu."

Melihat senyumnya kembali, membuatku tersenyum tipis juga. Aku benar-benar tenang jika Sakura senang. Apapun yang terjadi, memang sudah tugasku membuat Sakura tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Aku harus membuatnya bahagia.

Terbesit di otakku sekilas. Tapi, aku hanya takut jika itu terlalu berlebihan. Jadi, aku makan bekalku tanpa melakukan hal yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

"Oishi. Sasu-chan, kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tidak, untukmu saja."

"Tidak bisa, kau harus mencoba bekalku."

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Bagaimana pun berdebat dengannya bukan hal yang simpel. Dan aku benci dengan sesuatu hal yang ribet.

"Hn."

Aku hampir saja terjatuh dari kursiku, karena terkejut melihat sendok berisi bekal makannya berada di depan mulutku. Dengan ragu, aku memakan suapannya. Rasa gurih dan enak terasa di lidahku saat memakan bekal Sakura.

"bagaimana, enak, kan?"

"Hn."

Disela tertawa riangnya, samar-samar aku mendengar bisikan dari beberapa anak perempuan lain. Kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakanku dan Sakura. Pandangan mereka pun begitu menusuk kearah perempuan di sampingku ini. Entah, aku tidak tahu pasti. Apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang ku tahu bukan 'lah hal yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Karena hanya kamu  
sekarang hanya kamu seorang  
ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku  
cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Jangan, tinggalkan Saku. Saku tidak mau sendirian."

Isak tangis Sakura masih terdengar di suasana pemakaman yang mulai sepi ini. Terdengar seperti melodi kematian untukku. Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku yang masih menunjukan ekspresi pilu, mereka terus menatap nisan yang terukir nama kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Hiks, hiks."

Tangisan sesegukannya membuatku tidak bisa berkutik, aku benar-benar tidak suka jika ia menangis. ku rengkuh tubuh mungilnya, membawanya ke dalam dekapanku. Tangan kananku mengelus surainya. Berharap semoga dengan perlakuanku, Sakura akan berhenti menangis. Tapi, tetap saja Sakura masih terus mengucurkan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis."

Perlahan kepala Sakura menengadah keatas, menatapku dengan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi chabynya.

"Aku bilang jangan menangis. Nona masih mempunyai aku, dan kedua orang tuaku."

"Yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, Nona. Nona masih mempunyai kami."

Kulihat Kaasan tengah tersenyum lembut. Tangan mulusnya merengkuh kami berdua. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi tangisan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Terima kasih Kaasan. Kau tahu bahwa di dalam wajah datarku, aku menyembunyikan keprihatinan dan kesedihan yang besar. Aku sayang kamu, Kaasan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bagaimana hubungan kita ini  
aku tidak bisa jauh darimu  
walaupun untuk sesaat  
untukmu setiap hari aku bertahan hidup  
tidak ada sedikitpun waktuku tanpa kehadiranmu  
namamu ada di setiap hembusan nafasku**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8 Tahun Kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah delapan tahun, aku menemaninya. Membuatnya tersenyum, dan tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kini, aku dan dia bukan anak kecil lagi, yang berumur Delapan tahun. Sekarang, usiaku telah menginjak Enam belas tahun. Ini adalah tahun kedua aku berada di kelas XI. Aku senang, dari awal sekolah dasar hingga menengah aku selalu sekelas dengan Sakura. tiada hari yang kulalui tanpa adanya Sakura. Aku selalu bersamanya. Berbagai kenangan indah yang berbeda telah mewarnai hari-hariku bersamanya. Seperti sekarang, aku berdiri di sampingnya. Menunggu intrupsi dari Sensei. Aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin berjalan di pantai yang indah ini bersamanya.

"Ok, semuanya. Disini kita akan bersenang-senang sambil belajar, dimana kita akan mengelilingi Pulau Jin'an ini, dengan partner kita. Sekarang, Sensei akan membuat kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Masing-masing dari kalian harus mengambil satu gulungan kertas di dalam box. Box kiri untuk wanita, dan box kanan untuk laki-laki. Jika kalian sudah membuka gulungan itu. Berarti kalian harus mencari angka sama dari angka kalian. Bila, sudah ketemu. Maka, dia 'lah partner kalian. Tapi, jangan dibuka sebelum Sensei bilang buka, Mengerti?"

"Iyah, Kakashi-sensei."

Satu persatu mengambil gulungan di dalam box. Termasuk aku. Aku bisa mendengar bisikan para wanita yang ingin menjadi partnerku. Tapi, tidak sedikit juga yang ingin menjadi partner Sakura. aku benar-benar ingin memukul mereka yang ingin menjadi partner Sakura. Tenang Sasuke, Sakura pasti akan menjadi partnerku. Dia tidak akan menjadi partner orang lain!

"Silahkan kalian buka gulungannya, dan carilah partner kalian. Sensei beri waktu kalian sampai makan malam. Jadi, kalian harus kembali kesini dan mengumpulkan tugasnya, sebelum jam makan malam. Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang semuanya."

Aku melihat angka delapan yang tertulis di gulunganku. Kedua onyxku mulai mencari Sakura. apakah dia mendapatkan angka delapan, atau tidak? Kami-sama, semoga angkanya sama dengan angkaku. Itu dia Sakura. Sedang berjalan kearahku.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu dapat angka berapa? Aku mendapat angka Lima."

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong. Aku berusaha menjaga image-ku, untuk tetap stoik di depannya. Namun, kali ini aku sedikit menunjukan ekspresiku karena hal ini. Sial!

"Kau dapat angka lima?"

Aku dan Sakura lantas menatap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Sial, kenapa harus dia!

"Iyah. Yoroshiku ne, Hyuuga-san."

"Neji. itu terlalu formal."

"Bailah, Neji-san."

Aku melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum manis. Dasar banci sialan.

"Ayo, Sakura-san. Kita harus bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini."

Sakura dan Neji berjalan menjauhiku. Tanpa mereka tahu. Aku berusaha menahan kekesalanku melihat mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, partnerku."

Kulirik wanita berambut coklat ini. Siapa dia? Sejak kapan dia ada disampingku.

"Aku Tenten Li. Yoroshiku. Mulai sekarang kita adalah partner."

"Hn." Ucapku dingin. Tanpa basa –basi aku berjalan. Meninggalkannya tanpa suara. Namun, entah kenapa aku melihat sekilas. Ada raut wajah sedih yang ia tujukan. Apa dia tidak mau satu kelompok denganku?

.

.

Aku tetap memasang wajah dingin di setiap langkahku. Sudah lima kali wanita bernama Tenten itu menyuruhku untuk meneliti bagian pantai. Tapi, ku tolak mentah-mentah, dengan alasan aku tidak mau kulitku gosong sama sepertinya. Dan sudah lima kali juga dia marah-marah tidak jelas. Apa yang membuat dia kesal? Seingatku, aku berbicara jujur.

"Hey, daritadi kita berjalan ke tengah pulau terus. Apa kau tidak berniat keluar dari hutan ini? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mentrasformasikan dirimu menjadi primata begitu?!"

"Kau saja. Aku tidak berminat."

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan. Tidak seperti Neji-senpai, walaupun sekilas dia sama sepertimu. Tapi, dia masih mempunyai hati, jika menyangkut masalah perempuan."

Mendadak aku memberhentikan kedua kakiku, saat sesuatu yang familiar terlihat di mataku didekat pantai, dan wanita bodoh ini malah menabrak punggungku.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak!" Jengkelnya.

Aku sudah muak dengannya. Berisik dan cerewet. Iyah, sangat berbeda dengan Sakura-ku. Tenang, murah senyum, dan hangat. Tanpa buang waktu, aku memegang lengan Tenten dan sedikit menariknya. Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Terdengar Tenten memekik kencang di belakangku. Namun, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin dia!

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"

Kuberhentikan langkahku di balik semak belukar. Kenapa Neji bertanya tentang hal itu?

"Jadi kau menarikku dari atas ke bawah hanya untuk melihat mereka. Aku baru tahu kalau pangeran sekolah ternyata mempunyai hobi yang menyeramkan, bukan begitu uchi-umpptt!"

Kugulirkan kedua Iris onyxku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menjahit mulut lebarnya sekarang.

"Tidak, lagipula untuk apa pacaran? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta."

Aku melihat wajah polos yang terpasang di wajahnya. Sial, sial, sial.

Terdengar suara tertahan dari mulut Neji. Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Kamu tidak tahu cinta? Jangan bilang, kamu belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Kamu lucu sekali. Kamu mau tahu, kenapa kamu tidak tahu apa itu cinta?"

Surai pink panjang itu tampak berayun kekanan dan kekiri. Tapi wajahnya masih menunjukan kepolosan yang amat ketara.

"Itu karena, pria Uchiha itu yang terlalu overprotectif kepadamu. Kukira kamu dan dia pacaran. Tapi, ternyata aku salah."

Habis sudah kesabaranku. Tanpa suara aku berjalan meninggalkan Tenten, menjauhi semuanya. Karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa jam yang akan datang.

"Hei! Uchiha-san. Kau mau kemana!"

.

Normal POV

Grep!

"Biar aku saja yang mengejarnya."

Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Tenten. Kemudian, ia berlalu mengejar pria yang sudah pergi menghilang masuk kedalam pulau.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Pria bernama Neji itu terus menatap Sakura yang susah payah berlari menuju keatas.

"Tidak ada. Bagaimana jika sebagai ganti Sakura. kamu yang akan jadi partnerku mulai sekarang?"

Senyum merekah terbit di bibir Tenten. Wanita blasteran China-Jepang itu lantas menganggukan kepalanya dengan senang.

"Aku mau, Senpai!"

.

"Kyaa..!"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis berteriak dibelakangnya. Ia sangat mengenali suara ini. Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke segera berlari kearah semula. Tak sampai satu menit ia sampai. Terlihat peluh membanjiri sudut kepalanya. Onyx itu melihat gadis yang dicintainya terlihat ketakutan karena ada ular pantai yang menghadang jalannya.

"Tetap disitu, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Raut ketakutan nampak jelas di wajahnya. Dengan berani, Sasuke mengambil ular itu, lalu membuangnya jauh ke dalam tengah pulau. Setelah membuang ular, Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura. ia Memegang pundak dan wajah ayunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona."

Kedua bola mata hijaunya terus menatap wajah khawatir Sasuke dengan seksama. Sebesir rasa hangat mengalir di hatinya. Entah kenapa, ia begitu senang dengan emosi yang ditujukan Sasuke untuknya.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura diiringi anggukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku. Kenapa kau berjalan seorang diri di hutan ini?"

"Aku tadi mengejarmu. Ada bintang laut di dekat pantai. Aku ingin bintang laut itu, Sasuke."

Rasa khawatir Sasuke menguap seketika. Tegantikan dengan raut stoik yang menjadi andalannya. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan mulus Sakura. Sasuke berjalan di hadapan Sakura tanpa suara. Tak lama mereka sampai di bibir pantai, yang menjadi tujuan Sakura. Dengan antusias Sakura melihat kesana kemari. Mencari binatang yang ia lihat.

"Itu dia, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, ia pun menuruti permintaan Nona-nya. Ia menarik lengan jaket tebal berwarna biru donker sebatas siku, lalu mencelupkan tangannya kedalam air. Sasuke mengambil bintang laut yang sudah mati itu. Dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Wah, cantik sekali."

Sakura menatap kagum bintang laut di genggaman tangannya.

"Hn."

Semilir angin pantai menerpa tubuh mereka. Membuat suasana sejuk sore hari di pantai yang indah ini.

"Sasuke, kita harus kembali. Jangan sampai Kakashi-sensei menghukum kita karena telat datang."

"Hn."

Kedua insan berbeda gender itu berjalan di pesisir pantai. Dengan disinari cahaya sunset yang mengagumkan di atas cakrawala, hingga membuat bias jingga terlukis di langit dengan indahnya. Terlihat Sakura bermain dengan bintang laut di tangannya. Gelak tawa terdengar dari bibir tipisya. Sedangkan, Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Sambil satu tangannya sesekali mengelus surai Sakura yang tertiup angin. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia, disetiap langkah kaki mereka, menelusuri pantai yang indah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Karena hanya kamu  
sekarang hanya kamu  
kehidupanku kini hanya kamu seorang  
ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku  
cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya berjalan menelusuri lorong. Namun, saat di ujung lorong, langkah kakinya terhenti saat kedua maniknya melihat pemandangan tak terduga. Disana, di balik pohon maple. Terdapat kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih. Mereka berpelukan dengan mesranya.

Kedua manik Ruby itu melihat kehadirannya. Ia pun menyeringai di balik dekapan hangat dari anak laki-laki yang ia sayangi. Sementara, berbeda ekspresi dengan anak perempuan lain yang tengah memandanginya, raut shock menghiasi wajah ayunya.

Tidak mau mengganggu mereka, anak perempuan itu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Entah kenapa, rasa sakit amat terasa menyakitkan di dadanya, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas setelah melihat laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap teman hidupnya. Kini, sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sedangkan berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang teman. Rasa sakit ini lebih parah daripada ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Ia ingat wanita itu. Karin Uzumaki. Wanita yang beberapa hari lalu menegurnya, untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia mulai mengerti sekarang, mereka berdua telah menjadi pacar. Dan tidak ada lagi posisinya untuk berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Posisinya telah tergantikan, dengan Karin kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu."

gadis itu memasang wajah datar. Senyumnya telah hilang. Tidak ada lagi senyum yang terpancar di wajahnya. Hanya wajah datar yang akan ia tunjukan. Mungkin, sampai rasa sakit itu hilang. Baru 'lah ia bisa tersenyum kembali. Namun, entah kapan. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab semuanya.

Gadis itu merogoh saku bajunya. Lalu mengeluarkan isinya berupa ponsel pintar miliknya. Tangan lentiknya dengan lihai mengetik kata perkata di sebuah pesan. Lalu mengirim pesan itu kepada seseorang yang berada jauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dirimu..,dirimu.**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Setelah menaruh sepatunya dengan rapih ke lemari kecil di dekat pintu. Sasuke berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Terlihat ibu paruh baya sedang terisak di dekapan pria yang merupakan suaminya.

"Kaasan, ada apa?"

Kedua onyx fugaku melirik putra semata wayangnya. Tangan kirinya tengah memegang sebuah kertas. Ia mengarahkan kertas itu ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Bacalah."

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dari Sang ayah. Kemudian onyxnya membaca teliti satu persatu kata yang tertera di selembar kertas itu. Tak lama, Kedua onyxnya melebar sempurna. Raut shock jelas ketara di wajah tampannya setelah membaca surat tersebut. Ia merasa nyawanya di tarik paksa dari tubuhnya.

"Dia memilih pergi, dan dia takkan kembali." Ucap datar Fugaku. Namun, di balik suara datarnya, tersimpan sedikit isakan yang mati-matian ia pendam. Sasuke tahu, bahwa kedua orang tuanya amat terpukul, begitu pun dirinya. Sakura. Nona Sakuranya sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hidupku hanya untukmu  
aku telah memberikan hidupku untukmu  
kesetiaanmulah yang telah menjagaku  
menghapus seluruh duka dari dalam hatiku  
bersamamu nasibku terjalin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang makan yang teramat megah, terdapat tiga orang berbeda usia tengah menyantap hidangan mereka tanpa suara, hanya ada suara denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Selesai makan, mereka mulai menyantap hidangan penutup yang berupa buah-buahan segar dan sehat.

"Sasuke. Kaasan pikir diusiamu sekarang, kau cukup matang untuk menikah, Nak."

Atmosfer disekitar mulai menegang, seiring tak ada suara yang menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya.

"Tidak Kaasan, aku tidak tertarik sekarang."

"Lalu sampai kapan, kamu tertarik untuk menikah, Nak? Ingat Kaasan sudah berkepala empat. Kaasan ingin melihat kamu menikah, dan hidup bahagia, sebelum kami-sama menjemput Kaasan. Kaasan takut, Sasuke,"

Rahang tegas itu tampak mengeras. Onyx hitamnya terlihat mendingin menatap wajah cantik ibunya.

"-Kaasan takut, kalau Kaasan meninggal sebelum melihat anak Kaasan bahagia."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia menatap dalam onyx milik ibunya. Mencari sebuah kebohongan yang menjadi motif ibunya mengatakan hal yang tabu itu. Namun, nihil. Sekecil debu pun tidak ada kebohongan dalam kedua iris ibunya. Menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pun berserah pada takdirnya. Jika, itu membuat ibunya senang. Maka dalam terpaksa pun ia pasti akan menurutinya.

"Baiklah Kaasan, aku mau."

Binar senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah yang sedikit keriput itu, "Syukurlah Nak. Kaasan tidak akan salah pilih untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Kaasan punya teman. Dia punya anak perempuan, dan anak perempuan itu sangat cantik dan baik. Lusa nanti Kaasan akan kenalkan gadis itu padamu."

Sasuke menarik bibirnya, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Namun, itu semua hanyalah topeng belaka yang terpasang rapih di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Karena hanya kamu  
sekarang hanya kamu  
kehidupanku kini hanya kamu seorang  
ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku  
cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di ruangan mewah berkelas ini. Jauh di hadapan para tamu di altar. Terlihat kedua insan tengah selesai memasang cincin pertunangan mereka. Satu tampan, kaya, dan gagah, dan satunya lagi menawan, kaya, dan anggun. Keduanya tampak serasi sekali di mata khalayak umum, yang menyaksikan acara pertunangan Sang uchiha pembisnis muda kaya raya dengan salah satu putri konglomerat dari China. Berbagai pujian terlontar di masing-masing para tamu, dan keduanya telah menjadi buah bibir di kalangan orang-orang penting yang hadir di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Wanita bergaun mewah berwarna putih keemasan itu terlihat sedikit jengah menatap berbagai tamu yang ada. Pening yang ia rasakan akibat terlalu berlebihan menahan kegugupannya. Tidak mau ambil resiko. Ia pun mengirimkan pesan singkat melalui ponsel pintar keluaran terbarunya. Ia mengetik beberapa kata, lalu mengirimnya dengan cepat.

"Bisakah kamu mengusir mereka. Kepalaku pusing melihat mereka semua."

Sasuke melirik wanita di sampingnya, senyum remeh tertera di wajahnya. Entahlah untuk siapa senyumannya yang memabukkan itu.

"Kau tinggal teriak saja, jika di tempat ini ada bom. Aku yakin, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Mereka sudah menghilang dari penglihatanmu."

Jingyi-menarik sudut bibirnya keatas,"Wow, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukannya!" Kemudian tertawa kecil.

Terlihat dari kejauhan, muncul seseorang berpakaian maid hitam putih, tengah berjalan di balik kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati pesta. Gadis itu terlihat terburu di setiap langkanya. Sorot matanya terlihat khawatir. Namun, wajah ayunya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Hanya wajah datar yang ia tampilkan. Tak sedikit orang yang terhipnotis oleh wajah cantiknya. Tetapi mereka harus menelan ludah, saat sorot mata hijau itu memandang mereka dengan sorot mata kosong. Tak berminat sama sekali untuk tersentuh, itulah yang di pikiran masing-masing yang melihatnya.

Gadis cantik itu melihat Nona-nya yang tengah duduk di samping tunangannya. Ia lantas menghampirinya.

"Ini obatmu, Nona."

Serasa atmosfer mendadak membeku. Kedua onyx itu terlihat melebar, menatap maid yang baru saja menapakan kakinya dihadapannya. Surai softpink, kulit putih mulus, dan kedua bola mata yang sangat Sasuke rindukan. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok yang tengah memandanya dengan wajah datar.

"Saku-"

"Sakura, sudah kubilang kau harus pakai gaun itu. Kenapa kamu masih memakai seragam maid?!" Ucap ketus Jingyi, menyela pembicaraan dari pria yang disampingnya.

"Aku tidak berminat memakai gaun yang kau berikan. Menurutku, seragam ini cocok untukku." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Oh, ya tuhan.", Kedua iris jingyi berputar jengah.

Pria yang sedari tadi diam kini terlihat kembali hidup, ia menatap jingyi dengan sorot mata bertanya. Jingyi yang mendapat tatapan itu mengerti maksud dari Sang onyx. Namun, tidak di gubriskan olehnya.

"Oh, iyah. Sasuke. Ini dia sahabatku, sekaligus pelayan pribadiku, dia Akasuna Sakura."

Dan pernyataan Jingyi telah sukses meremukan hati Sang uchiha saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aku tanpamu kini tak dapat hidup  
tanpamu apa 'lah arti keberadaanku**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

From: 08878xxxx

Keluargaku ingin mengadakan makan malam jam 19.00 Pm. Kau di minta datang kesana.

Sasuke membaca pesan singkat yang beberapa menit yang lalu masuk ke ponselnya. Ia menekukkan satu alisnya. Sejak kapan Wanita China itu mempunyai nomornya?! Tapi siapa peduli?

Tok tok tok

Terdengar pintu ruangannya terketuk, "Hn, masuk." Ujarnya.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan masuk 'lah seseorang yang sangat Sasuke kenali. Dia 'lah wanita yang selama ini selalu mengisi relung hatinya. Cinta masa kecilnya.

Sakura menundukkan badannya terlebih dahulu, "Aku membawakan ini untukmu, Tuan. Nona yang membelikannya."

Sakura meletakkan beberapa papperbag di sofa, yang terletak di dekat jendela besar itu. Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan, ia langsung berdecih.

"Cih. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan, panggil aku Sasuke. Tidak ada kata Tuan."

Kedua iris hijau itu terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa, itu sudah kewajibanku."

Emosi Sasuke tersulut sudah. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sasuke mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi kebesarannya, kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Sakura. yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela kaca. Tanpa belas kasian, satu tangannya mencengkram tangan Sakura pada kaca di belakangnya, dan menghimpitkan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya. Sekarang Sakura berada dalam kukungannya. Namun tetap saja, dalam posisi intens seperti itu tidak mengubah apapun. Sakura tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke muak.

"Katakan padaku, apa alasanmu berubah drastis seperti ini, Nona?"

"Aku bukan Nona-mu lagi. Tuan." Ucap datar Sakura.

Sasuke terus menghimpit tubuh mungil itu. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Sakura, kini beralih ke wajah mulusnya. Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura yang sedikit tirus. Entah perasaan apa yang mengisi ruang hatinya, yang ia tahu. Ia benar-benar kehilangan Sakura-nya. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Sakura, wajahnya ia selipkan di perpotongan leher jenjang Sakura. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi cherry yang dulu mampu mampu membuatnya mabuk. Sampai sekarang pun, wangi itu tetap membuatnya mabuk. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Sasuke meneteskan air matanya. Hanya dirinya saja yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Namun, dugaannya salah. Gadis cantik itu tahu bahwa seseorang yang memeluknya sedang terluka, dan itu karenanya.

Ingin sekali memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke, tetapi kenangan beberapa tahun silam membuatnya kembali membutakan pikirannya. tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Sakura memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Atas perintah, Nona Jingyi. Sekarang aku akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu juga, Tuan."

Kami-sama, bolehkah tanggal kematiannya di percepat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jika aku terpisah darimu  
maka, aku juga akan terpisah dari diriku**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flasback On**

Sakura POV

Aku melihat beberapa makanan yang familiar di hadapanku, sepertinya ini lauk kemarin. Menatap satu persatu keluarga Akasuna di hadapanku. Sepertinya karena kekurangan ekonomi mereka jadi terpaksa menghangatkan makanan kemarin, untuk di makan di pagi hari. Aku miris sekali melihat mereka.

"Kalian kenapa? Kenapa kalian murung?" Aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya. Kulihat mereka menatapku lalu tersenyum seadanya.

"Maafkan kami, Nak. Kalau kami tidak bisa menjadi keluargamu seperti keluargamu dulu. Kami memang orang miskin, beda denganmu Nak."

Oh aku mengerti sekarang.

Aku beranikan diriku untuk memegang tangan pria yang tengah menatapku iba. Lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku sudah membuang nama margaku, kalian 'lah keluargaku. Keluarga kandungku. Aku beruntung telah mengetahui hal ini dari pengacara Kaasan, kalau aku hanya anak angkat, bukan anak kandung. Jadi, anggaplah aku seperti kalian menganggap Sasori-niichan. Bukan Haruno Sakura lagi, melainkan Akasuna no Sakura."

Aku memberikan senyum tipisku, dan syukurlah mereka terlihat tenang. Dan kami pun makan bersama tanpa ada yang bersuara. Selang lima belas menit, aku menghabiskan sarapanku. Kulihat Sasori-niichan sudah menghabiskan makanannya pula.

"Ayo, Sakura. jangan sampai kita telat!"

Sebelum pergi aku mencium pipi kedua orang tuaku terlebih dahulu, lalu menyusul Sasori-niichan yang terlebih dahulu sampai di depan rumah. Ia menggandeng tanganku, dan kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah kami. Lebih tepatnya sekolah baruku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu tinggal bersama kami selama tiga hari ini?"

"Tidak menyangka saja."

"Apa kamu tidak merindukan seseorang disana?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mulutku tidak bisa bersuara. Walaupun hanya menjawab 'iyah', tapi mulutku enggan sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah masuk ke hal tabu itu. pikiranku terus mengarah pada hal lain.

"Awas Sakura!"

Ckitt!

Aku melihat mobil sedan itu membanting stir ke arah kami, dan nyaris saja menabrak kami berdua. Tangan kekar Sasori-nii masih setia memelukku erat. Sepertinya, ia ingin melindungiku jika mobil itu benar menabrakku dan dirinya.

Brak!

Terlihat mobil sedan mewah itu menabrak pohon dengan kerasnya. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang memekakkan telingaku. Tanpa buang waktu aku menarik tangan Sasori-nii mendekati mobil itu. Ada nyawa yang harus di selamatkan. Karena sepintas aku melihat di bawah mobil itu mengalir bensin yang keluar dari mobil membasahi tanah dan rumput disekitarnya di sekitarnya.

Aku dan Sasori-nii dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil. Aku melihat ada seorang gadis cantik yang keluar dari mobil setelah membuka selbelt. Ia tidak terluka atau mengalami cidera yang cukup serius. Tapi, aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya telah terbaring dengan luka cukup parah. Dia terpental keluar dari kaca depan.

"Nii-chan wanita itu.." Aku menunjuk wanita itu dengan jari telunjukku.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo!" Gadis itu menarik tanganku, ia juga menarik tangan Sasori-nii. Aku berusaha menolak, untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu, tapi tenaganya lebih besar dariku. Kami berlarian menjauhi mobil sedan yang separuh hancur itu. Dan tak lama aku mendengar ledakan keras tepat di belakangku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan wanita itu?"

Aku menatap datar wanita yang terlihat seumuran denganku. Ia balas menatapku dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung. Aku benar-benar lupa jika aku sekarang bukan tinggal di Jepang lagi.

"Hei, jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku bukan pembunuhnya. Dia yang ingin membunuhku." Ucapnya dengan bahasa lokal.

"Siapa? Wanita itu?" kini giliran Sasori-nii yang bicara.

Kedua mata onyx itu berputar jengah, "Wanita brengsek tadi ingin menculikku, aku tahu niat bulusnya. Dia ingin menculikku, dan meminta uang tebusan dari Ayahku. Maka dari itu aku tidak menyelamatkannya. Biarkan saja dia mati."

"Orochimaru-sama. Sepertinya wanita bodoh itu telah tewas."

Mendengar ada sebuah suara tepat di belakangku. Reflek aku melihat kebelakang. Ada tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapan kami dengan wajah seram. Kami-sama, tolong aku.

"Biarkan saja, Kabuto. Sekarang tangkap gadis itu!"

Dua orang berjalan menghampiri dengan sorot mata menatap gadis di belakangku. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah pucat. Ia sangat kertakutan. Sasori-nii berjalan dan berdiri di hadapanku. Menghalangi tubuhku dan tubuh gadis incarannya.

"Jangan ikut campur bocah!"

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi. Jangan ganggu dia."

Pria bersurai putih terikat satu itu memandang remeh Sasori-nii, "kau tidak tahu siapa kami." Ia mulai berjalan kearah Sasori-nii, dan langsung memukulnya. Namun, di tepis kasar oleh kakakku.

Segera saja aku menarik tangan gadis itu untuk mengikutiku, menjauh dari baku hantam yang tengah terjadi. Melihat Sasori-nii di hajar membuatku gelisah. Aku benar-benar tidak mau dia sampai kalah. Jika, ia benar kalah, bagaimana dengan nasib kami. Kedua irisku masih setia menatap keributan yang terjadi, sampai sebuah tangan memegang lenganku. Membuatku mengalihkan tatapanku ke dirinya.

"Gunakan senjata ini. Aku tidak tahu ini untuk apa, dan bagaimana cara memakainya. Tapi, mungkin bisa membantu kakakmu."

Ia memberikan senjata api itu kepadaku. Astaga, aku saja memegang benda tajam saja sudah khawatir. Apalagi senjata ini yang bisa menembak seseorang dengan kecepatan hitungan detik.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku takut jika aku menembak, malah salah sasaran."

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan senjata pelatuk ini.

"Agrhh!"

Terdengar rintihan tertahan, aku mengarahkan kedua bola mataku. Seketika rasa takut menyergapku. Melihat sasori-nii tengah terkulai lemas dengan seluruh luka memar dan berdarah di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk jangan ikut campur, anak muda. Beginilah akibatnya jika kau menghlangi jalan kami."

Pria berambut panjang itu membisikkan sesuatu pada pria berambut perak. pria tersebut pergi mengambil sesuatu dalam mobil tak jauh dari sini. Tak lama ia kembali dengan sebuah benda di tangannya. Lalu memberikan drum kepada pria ular itu. Tanpa buang waktu, ia menyiramkan isi drum itu ke tubuh Sasori-nii yang terkulai di tanah.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat kucium aroma yang paling kubenci, tengah melekat di tubuh Sasori-nii. Kami-sama, aku tidak mau melihat Sasori-nii mati di depanku. Setetes air bening mengalir di pipiku. Namun, air mataku tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan. Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasori-nii.

Entah setan darimana yang membisikku, aku mengarahkan pistol itu kearah pria yang tengah menyalakan korek api. Dan aku menraik pelatuknya.

Dorr dorr dorr

Peluru panas dengan kecepatan detik melesat, dan masuk mengenai tempurung kepala pria itu.

"Agrrh!"

Pria itu meraung kesakitan kala darah segar mengucur begitu derasnya dari kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah sialan."

Dorr!

Pria bernama Kabuto itu melesatkan pelurunya. Namun, sebuah pelukan berasal dari sampingku menarik tubuhku menyamping, dan peluru itu tidak mengenaiku. Tapi, mengenai jubah hitam pria dewasa di belakangku.

Aku merasa kepalaku berputar-putar. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan apa yang terjadi. Rasa takut dan panik masih terus merasuki. Sebelum kesadaranku menipis. Aku melihat beberapa pria berseragam jubah hitam yang sama, tengah mengepung kedua pria penjahat itu. Dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Wewangian obat sangat menusuk penciumanku. Cahaya terang yang silau itu aku dapatkan saat aku membuka kelopak mataku. Ku edarkan iris teduhku menelisik ruangan yang terasa asing di mataku. Sepertinya aku di rumah sakit.

"kau sudah bangun, sakura."

Ku torehkan kepalaku menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

"Dari kakakmu. Tadi dia berkata kalau namamu Sakura. jika itu yang ada di otakmu."

Hebat sekali dia, bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan sekarang.

"Kemana Sasori-nii?"

Gadis cantik itu berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiriku. Tangan miliknya menarik kursi di samping ranjang pasienku. Ketika bibirnya hendak mengeluarkan kata. Suara derit pintu yang terbuka menghentikannya. Kami dengan kompak menatap seseorang yang masuk. Dan nampaklah Sasori-nii dengan kedua orang dewasa berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sakura kamu sudah bangun. Nii-san kira kamu masih tidur seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi."

Dengan cepat aku mengubah wajah senangku dengan wajah masam. Tak lupa aku memukul lengannya dan itu cukup membuat dirinya merintih akibat luka yang kupukul, rasakan itu. shannaro!

"Kami sudah bicara dengan kedua orang tua kalian. Mereka akan segera kesini."

Wanita paruh abad itu tersenyum lembut diiringi elusan lembut di pucuk kepalaku.

"Ayah, aku suka dengan sakura. dia baik, apa dia bisa menjadi pelayan pribadiku?"

"Ayah bukannya tidak mau, jingyi. Tapi nak, ayah tidak mau ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya."

Aku melihat interaksi anak dan ayah di depanku dengan berusaha mentranslate apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tapi, ayah. Aku sepi jika tidak ada teman. Ayah jahat!"

Dengan kesal wanita itu keluar kamar dan membanting pintu ruangan. Aku melirik Sasori-nii. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, memastikan bahwa benar itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Bagaimana ini, Jingyi pasti ngambek. Dan itu semua salahmu, Shu."

wanita itu terlihat memijit pelipisnya. Raut khawatir jelas ketara di wajah awet mudanya.

"aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi anak bibi."

Seolah mendapatkan harapan. Raut lega terpancar dari kedua orang tua gadis itu. Pelukan hangat aku dapatkan dari wanita itu, serta sara syukur yang ia panjatkan berulangkali. Dan beginilah hidupku. Bekerja pada keluarga kaya raya di China.

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam dinding di kamar yang luas nan megah ini. Sudah jam delapan malam, tapi dia tidak mau tidur juga. ah, sudahlah, aku pun kembali merapihkan beberapa buku yang berserakan di ranjang queen size miliknya. Dan tatapan kujatuh pada buku dengan sampul berwarna softpink, dengan ukiran hati yang menghiasi cover buku itu.

"Apa itu cinta?", aku menekukkan kedua alisku, dan itu cukup mengundang rasa ingin tahu dia. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv ke diriku.

"Kenapa Sakura? kau baca apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau membaca novel ini?"

Wajah polos dengan anggukan pelannya itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari membaca buku ini. Sangat menjijikan."

Aku menutup buku itu dengan buku lain. Oh, ayolah. Itu hanya fiksi konyol yang bisa membuatmu lupa akan waktu yang terbuang percuma. Sangat percuma.

"Hei jangan begitu, Sakura. Novel tadi sangat membantuku, untuk menemukan seseorang yang tulus selain kedua orang tuaku."

"Hal itu tidak ada, Nona **Jingyi**." Aku menekan kata Jingyi di akhir kalimat. Dan itu sukses membuat kedua bola matanya melotot menatapku. Aku suka saat aku bisa menjahilinya seperti ini. Beradu agrument yang sangat tidak penting untuk di bahas.

"Hal seperti itu jelas ada."

"Hal itu tidak ada."

"Ada."

"Tidak ada."

"Ada!"

"Sudah kubilang, hal itu sama sekali tidak ada. Kepala batu sekali kau."

Sebuah lemparan bantal tepat mengenai tubuhku. Dan aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, lemparanku berhasil di tangkap olehnya. Shannaro.

"Jika benar hal seperti itu ada, coba mana buktinya, tunjukkan kepadaku." Ucapku.

Kedua alisnya terlihat menukik kebawah, "Kau sama sekali tidak peka, yah?"

Apa dia bilang? Tidak peka?

"Itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya."

"Ada Nona Akasuna. Jika kau peka, coba pikirkan keseharianmu. Lihat orang-orang yang selalu kau temui, lihat gerak-geriknya. Apakah ada satu orang bersikap lain di hadapanmu diantara orang-orang yang sering kau temui? Jika ada, berarti dia tulus menyayangimu. Bahkan ada yang melebihi ketulusan kedua orang tuamu. Yah seperti membuatmu senang, atau tidak membiarkanmu terluka atau sedih, Sakura."

"Terus?"

Jingyi menempuk pelan keningnya, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau ini. Coba deh kamu pikirkan. Apa ada seseorang yang tidak ingin kau menangis, dan selalu menemani harimu dalam duka, yang sedih saat kamu menangis. Apakah ada, Sakura."

Aku berpikir sebentar, "Maksudmu seperti orang yang menyelamatkanku dari ular? Dan menenangkanku saat aku menangis di makam kedua orang tuaku?"

"Iyah seperti itulah penggambarannya. Artinya seseorang itu mencintaimu. Dia korbankan waktunya untuk menemanimu, Sakura."

Apa ini, mengapa jantungku berdetak cepat. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kenapa Sakura, kau sakit?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan, "Tidak, sepertinya kau harus tidur. Selamat malam, Jingyi." Aku berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamar. Malam ini aku sangat menyesali kebodohanku jika apa yang dikatakan dia adalahnya benar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Karena hanya kamu  
sekarang hanya kamu seorang  
ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku  
cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sebuah mobil verrari blue donker terhenti di pelataran konoha mall yang terletak di pusat kota. Dari dalam mobil muncul seorang gadis cantik blasteran china-jepang, lalu di ikuti oleh seorang wanita bersurai unik keluar dari dalam mobil yang sama. Kedua gadis itu berjalan masuk kedalam mall. Terlihat berbagai orang tengah lalu lalang di hadapan mereka. Jingyi yang mengetahui siasat Sakura, langsung menariknya tanpa suara. Ia menyeret wanita bertubuh ramping itu memasuki butik khusus gaun pengantin. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik menghamipiri mereka dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat datang, Nona-Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Boleh kami melihat gaun pengantin koleksimu?" Ujar Jingyi.

"Tentu, Nona. Mari, ikuti aku."

Wanita itu berjalan menuju ruangan yang terdapat banyak koleksi gaun pengantin.

"Lihat Sakura. menurutmu, mana yang lebih cocok untukku dan pantat ayam itu."

Sakura menahan tawanya sekali lagi, "Nona, kupikir kau harus bersikap sopan dalam memanggil seseorang, Hei dia punya nama, kau tahu."

Gadis bernama Jingyi itu merotasi kedua matanya, "Terserah 'lah, aku ingin duduk dulu. Kau pilih saja gaun mana yang pantas untukku." Ia pun mencari tempat nyaman untuk menjatuhkan bokong sintalnya, sembari bersantai menatap Sakura yang tengah mencari gaun untuknya. Sakura yang hafal tabiat majikannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Segera mencari gaun untuknya.

Terdapat banyak sekali gaun yang indah yang terpampang indah di sudut ruangan. Namun, setelah lama mencari, pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah gaun berwarna hijau pastel. Sakura melihat gaun tersebut. Terlihat gaun dengan lengan panjang, dan jarang dibagian punggungnya menyita perhatiannya. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Wah, ini cantik juga, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak kaget , ia melihat tiba-tiba Jingyi berada disampingnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Jingyi.

"Ini sempurna, Jingyi. Pasti sangat cantik saat kau memakainya." Sakura mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah, sebelum ini dibungkus. Aku ingin kau mencoba gaun ini, Sakura. jika gaun ini muat di tubuhmu, berarti gaun ini muat untukku."

"Tapi-"

Sakura berniat membantah. Namun, bersihkeras dengan majikannya tentu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"No but, Sakura. Ayolah."

Terdengar hembusan nafas pasrah dari mulut Sakura. Mau tidak mau, ia harus tetap melakukan apa yang terucap dari bibir Jingyi. Dengan setengah hati gadis bersurai bubble gum itu menuruti permintaan majikannya.

Sakura meraih gaun itu, lalu membawanya bersamanya ke ruang ganti yang tersedia untuk para pembeli di butik tersebut.

Jingyi berjalan menghampiri pemilik butik pengantin itu. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang pemilik. Wanita bersurai ponytail itu menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menjalankan apa yang di ucapkan Jingyi, membuat senyum puas tergambar di wajah gadis blasteran itu.

"Permainan dimulai."

.

.

.

Sasuke berdecak sebal, ia benar-benar sangat jengkel. Bagaiman tidak, ia sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Lalu tiba-tiba gadis itu menyuruhnnya-lebih tepatnya dipaksa datang ke mall untuk menuruti calon istri itu. Hanya karena ingin memperlihatkannya memakai gaun pengantin. Benar-benar sial!

Kalau bukan karena Kaasan, aku pasti sudah menendangmu dari hidupku, Jingyi.

Akhirnya setelah 10 menit ia mencari, sasuke pun menemukan tujuannya. Ia membuka pintu butik begitu saja, dan mencari seseorang yang ia kenali. Sasuke mengedarkan onyxnya ke seluruh ruangan. Namun, ia tidak menemukan satu gadis pun yang meliki tubuh mungil. Hanya wanita bersurai ponytail yang mendekatinya dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Apakah anda, Uchiha-san?" ujarnya sopan.

"Dimana gadis itu." ucapnya to the point.

"Mari ikuti aku, Tuan."

Wanita itu berjalan di hadapan Sasuke. Ia mengarahkan langkahnya ke sebuah ruangan di dalam butik.

Terasa ponsel pintarnya bergetar rendah di sakunya. Tetapi ia tidak menggubrisnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan gadis china itu, lalu kembali ke kantor.

"Silahkan duduk dulu, tuan. Akan ku panggil, Nona."

Wanita bak barbie itu masuk ke ruang ganti. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang menganggumkan. Kedua onyx itu sedikit membulat melihat gadis cantik berbalut baju pengantin hijau pastel di hadapannya. Surai softpink yang tergelung indah, wajahnya dirias make-up natural. Membuat gadis cantik itu menjadi seperti bunga sakura yang indah. Sangat indah.

Lain halnya dengan sang gadis, sedikit raut shock ia tampilkan. Melihat pria yang sangat ingin ia hindari, kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Kenapa dia ada disini?

Kedua insan itu terlihat mematung, dengan kedua bola mata saling bertemu. Hingga suara deheman membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Bagaimana, Tuan?" Ucap Ino, ia berusaha mati-matian menahan senyumannya.

Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya kembali, "Gaunnya cantik. Berapa harganya?"

Ino memasang senyum tipisnya, "Tidak perlu, Tuan. Nona jingyi sudah membayar gaun itu. Tapi dia bilang kepadaku kalau dia ada urusan mendadak. Jadi nona Sakura 'lah yang akan memakaikannya untuk meminta pendapat, Tuan."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya, tapi tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, "Apa maksudmu? Dia pergi begitu saja dari sini?" –dasar, Jingyi. Batinya.

"Baiklah, cepat bungkus gaun itu."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu menyuruh Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam ruang ganti, untuk membuka gaun pengantin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bagaimana hubungan kita ini  
aku tidak bisa jauh darimu  
walaupun untuk sesaat  
untukmu setiap hari aku bertahan hidup  
tidak ada sedikitpun waktuku tanpa kehadiranmu  
namamu ada di setiap hembusan nafasku**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya pada siang ini. Pohon dan jalan terlihat basah akibat air yang tumpah dari langit. Semilir angin dingin terasa menusuk kulit, membuat seorang gadis cantik berseragam maid memeluk tubuh rampingnya. Ia tanpa letih terus bergumam dalam hati agar hujan segera berhenti. Namun, kesialan atau keberuntungan yang ia dapat. Hujan diluar semakin deras, memperparah kondisinya yang tengah duduk di mobil dengan seorang pria.

Pria itu adalah calon suami dari sahabatnya.

Sasuke melirik gadis disampingnya. Wajahnya yang sedikit pucat membuat Sasuke sedikit merutuki dirinya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tapi hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Bisa saja ia memeluk Sakura. Namun, kejadian setelahnya membuatnya tak bisa berkutik jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, ia sungguh takut jika Sakura akan pergi dari mobilnya setelah ia memeluknya. Walaupun konyol. Tapi terkadang logika bisa menjadi kenyataan, kan?

Sasuke terus melihat sakura yang masih menatap kaca di sampingnya. Terdengar desah nafas sakura semakin memberat. Rasa khawatir menyelusup ke dalam hatinya. sial kenapa aku bisa lupa!

Sasuke membuka jas kantornya, ia menarik pelan tangan sakura mendekat. Tentu saja tindakannya mendapat penolakan keras dari si empunya.

"Jangan menyiksa tubuhmu, kau pelayanku, Jadi diam. Dan turuti perkataanku!"

Sakura melemahkan tarikan tangannya. Ia benar-benar pasrah, saat tubuhnya kian melemah akibat hawa dingin yang masuk kedalam mobil.

Sakura tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya di rengkuh hangat. Namun, tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia menginginkannya. Menginginkan pelukan dari seseorang yang dari dulu selalu mencintainya.

Maaf, aku telat menyadari isi hatimu. Sakura membatin.

Sakura tidak tahu, jika senyum tipis Sasuke tertera di wajah tampannya. Sasuke harus berterima kasih dengan mobilnya yang mendadak mogok di tengah perjalanan, serta hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Membuat ia bisa bersama sakura dengan sedekat ini. Ingatkan ia untuk berterima kasih juga pada jingyi.

Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar di dalam mobil. hanya gemerisik suara hujan yang jatuh dengan deras. Menemani kedua insan yang kini tengah memejamkan mata, menikmati kebersamaan yang singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Karena hanya kamu  
sekarang hanya kamu  
kehidupanku kini hanya kamu seorang  
ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku  
cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. sakura dan sasuke tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya bersikap layaknya tuan dan pelayan pribadinya. Tapi dalam lubuk kedua hatinya masih terpendam cinta diantara keduanya. Namun, mereka tak bisa menghentikan takdir.

Sampai hari ini, hari dimana pernikahan sakral di mulai. Terlihat Sasuke dengan gagahnya mengenakan tuxedo putih tengah berdiri di altar,menunggu calon istrinya datang menghampirinya.

Tak lama muncul kedua gadis yang memakai baju yang sama berdiri di pintu masuk gereja. Seluruh para saksi melihat kedua gadis cantik berbeda surai itu.

"Pengantinnya ada 2?"

"Katanya ini pernikahannya, Nona Jingyi."

Desas-desus terdengar samar. Namun, tidak gadis cantik blasteran ini tidak mengubrisnya. Ia malah mengulas senyum manisnya di wajahnya. Sedangkan sakura menatap lurus kedepan, lebih tepatnya pandangannya terfokus pada sosok yang berdiri di altar.

Jingyi berjalan anggun menuju altar, di temani oleh pelayan sekaligus sahabatnya, Sakura. kedua gadis itu tiba di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kedua gadis cantik di hadapannya. Sakura menggenggam tangan lentik Jingyi, hendak menaruh telapak tangan Jingyi di telapak tangan Sasuke. Namun, dengan lihai Jingyi membalikkan keadaan. Ia menaruh tangan Sakura ke tangan Sasuke. Kedua insan itu terkejut dengan tindakan tak terduga Jingyi. Jauh di depan sana, salah satu pasangan menatap kejadian itu dengan senyum bangga.

Pengantin wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menatap seluruh saksi yang hadis di gereja dengan senyum menawannya.

"Siapa yang bilang ini pernikahanku?" Ujarnya keras. Membuat seluruh orang gempar, tak terkecuali dengan kedua orang tua pengantin pria, Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Mereka berdua adalah yang paling terkejut atas ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tertawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya, "Sebenarnya, aku bukan pengantinnya. Tapi sahabatku 'lah yang pengantinnya."

Kedua iris korofil itu membulat, "A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Nona Jingyi. Kaulah pengantinnya."

"sshhtt.. dengar, yah. Sakura, aku sengaja membuat skenario seperti ini. Agar kau bisa menikah dengan sasuke. Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan pria buntut ayam ini." Ucapnya sambil menodongkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke. Hal itu jelas mengundang delikan tajam dari onyx tersebut.

"Tapi aku sudah bertunangan, dia-"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Ucapan Sakura terputus saat suara berat memotong perkataannya. Iris teduhnya menatap pria yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter di belakang jingyi. Pria bersurai merah bata dengan ukiran tato 'ai' berjalan mendekat dengan wibawa.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya di samping jingyi, "Sakura, aku juga sudah tau skenario dari Jingyi, begitu pula dengan kedua orang tuanya. Saat aku mendengar kamu lebih mencintai pria lain, melebihi cintaku padamu. Maka aku sejak itu aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Dan dengan percaya dirinya Nona kita ini menjelaskan padaku, cara mempersatukanmu kembali dengan Sasuke. Awalnya itu adalah ide yang konyol. Tapi Jingyi tidak pernah berhenti berusaha mencari cara agar masuk kedalam kehidupan Sasuke. Namun karena tidak ada cara lain. Maka mau tidak mau dia harus bertunangan, agar kamu bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke-."

Tak sedikit orang semakin terkejut atas fakta yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bermarga Sabaku.

"Menikahlah, Sakura. Aku sudah katakan padamu, bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah melihatmu bahagia." Gaara tersenyum tipis, tangan kekarnya mengelus surai pucuk kepala Sakura.

Air mata meluncur turun ke pipinya. Sakura memeluk tubuh Gaara. Ia benar-benar terharu. Rasa senang bercampur terkejut masih ia rasakan.

Jingyi menahan kedua linangan air matanya yang hendak mengalir. Sibuk menatap Sakura yang tengah berpelukan, ia tersentak kaget saat sebuah elusan pelan ia dapatkan dari tangan kekar milik Sasuke.

"Kau akan benar-benar menjadi anak kecil kembali, jika air matamu menetes. itu sangat menggelikan."

Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya tipis, saat kedua bola mata jingyi sukses melotot kearahnya. Dan detik berikutnya ia mendapatkan injakan keras mengenai kakinya.

"Sial, kau pikir aku sebegitu kecil dimatamu, hah?!" Gertak Jingyi.

"Hei sudahlah, anak-anak. Sekarang endingnya happy ending. Kenapa ada keributan."

Wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah Ibu Jingyi, berusaha menenangkan kericuhan yang terjadi, "Pak pendeta, bisa dimulai pengucapan janji sucinya."

Pendeta itu menanggukan kepalanya sekilas. Keheningan pun terasa saat pengucapan janji suci. Setelah selesai, tepuk tangan riuh menggema di gereja luas nan megah. Raut bahagia terpancar dari masing-masing setiap orang tanpa terkecuali.

Kedua pengantin terlihat mesra saat adegan ciuman. Senyum merekah terpoles di bibir tipis Sakura. lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaannya. Ia bisa bersatu dengan belahan jiwanya, Sasuke. Ingatkan mereka untuk berterima kasih pada Jingyi. Berkat usaha Jingyi-lah mereka di pertemukan kembali. Dan mengikat tali pernikahan yang suci dengan cinta mereka.

Only you, Sasuke.

Only you, Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aku tanpamu kini tak dapat hidup  
tanpamu apa 'lah arti keberadaanku  
Jika aku terpisah darimu  
maka, aku juga akan terpisah dari diriku**

 **Karena hanya kamu  
sekarang hanya kamu seorang  
ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku  
cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang**

 **Bagaimana hubungan kita ini  
aku tidak bisa jauh darimu  
walaupun untuk sesaat  
untukmu setiap hari aku bertahan hidup  
tidak ada sedikitpun waktuku tanpa kehadiranmu  
namamu ada di setiap hembusan nafasku**

 **Karena hanya kamu  
sekarang hanya kamu seorang  
ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku  
cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang**

 **Dirimu..,dirimu.**.

 **Hidupku hanya untukmu  
aku telah memberikan hidupku untukmu  
kesetiaanmulah yang telah menjagaku  
menghapus seluruh duka dari dalam hatiku  
bersamamu nasibku terjalin**

 **Karena hanya kamu  
sekarang hanya kamu seorang  
ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku  
cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zona bacot author:

Song: **Tum Hi Ho – Arijit Singh**

Etto, bagaimana fict baruku minna. Haah, aku harap gx gaje atau acak-acakan, maaf jika tanda baca atau banyak typo di fict ini. Sebenarnya sih ini khusus untuk someone*bling-bling *-*. Semoga senpai menikmati fictku ini. Arigatou desu  
Oh, iyah. Terima kritik dan saran untuk fict ini.  
dan bagi kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan chapter selanjutnya dari fict **Mirai Ga Ware** dan **Nafasku** **Bukan Milikku.** Tenang, aku sudah membuatnya tapi baru setengah sih. Gubrakk.

Ok sekian curcolku, senpai. See you next time!

# **Whitefox**


End file.
